Myth Of Soma Wiki
You want to Play Myth of Soma? - Look here: All About Playing and you will find out everything you need to know ''' Welcome to the Myth Of Soma Wiki The ''Myth of Soma Blade Of Heaven'' mmorpg game is ''totally free to play'' and is a remake of the traditional game with added features, vastly improved server stability and up-time and greater game satisfaction. The game places you in a fight on the side of the Human or Devil army in their constant struggle to maintain control of the Continental Army Area. Hunt with your friends in a guild to defend your Guild Village and complete the many quests available, discovering many treasures along the way or, play by yourself to show your toughness! The Myth Of Soma allows you and your guild to partake in guild wars and to fight opposing armies for the various territories throughout the Soma lands. Not a fan of hunting? there's many other ways to earn your keep in the lands of Soma. Become a treasured crafter and sell your worldly goods, farm goods and sell them on for a profit or just loiter around the warehouse and chat to the locals. Who are ''The Soma Dev Team ?'' . . . . . , '''Back-story There was a time when Human, Heaven and Monster worlds co-existed peacefully. This peace was broken when the Monster world leader, Macheonru, tried to conquer the other two, starting “the Great War”, a global conflict between these worlds. The War was about to be won by Macheonru, but the glorious hero King Pacheon, thanks to the power of his sword, the Lion Sword, eventually brought the final victory to the Heaven world. After the end of this cruel war, King Pacheon decided to shatter the powerful sword that allowed him to defeat the Monsterworld in 4 pieces. Each piece was sent in a different location: One piece was buried in the Heaven-world while another one was buried at Budran, in the Human World. The location of the other two pieces was kept secret. Even if the war was ended, the minions of Macheonru were continually trying to cause havoc in the other two worlds. Chungyong, the Great Lord and king of the Human world soon understood that facing them alone would have been impossible. He first went to Chungoong to steal the Heaven Lord’s Holy Sword. Then he searched for someone worthy to wield it. Amongst thousands of warriors, he chose Soma. Soma fought bravely against the Monster world with the power and talent of the Holy Sword and the help of the friends he made during the numerous battles: General Dong, one of the generals of Chungoong, Ninjatoong the thief, Chuldoo and Ryu Hadeung, who also was a childhood friend. Together they defeated many powerful enemies such as Gugumajae, Barurugo and Wolyohon. In the final battle, fought at Budran (where a piece of the Lion Sword was buried), they fought bravely, killing thousands of enemies and also killing Macheonru by offering their own lives. When the battle was over, the bodies of the five mythological heroes were not recovered so their death and their story become a legend. One year after the bloody battle of Budran, the followers of Macheonru gathered again their forces and started to threaten the Human world: they were trying to obtain the control of all the three worlds starting from the domination of the Human one. Another long war was going to start. By that time, the human world was divided into two large parts, Western and Eastern. Some cities in the Western part swore loyalty to monster world, while others fought for their independence. In the Eastern part of the continent, people gathered together under the control of General Lion Kahn with the name of “Continental Alliance Army” looking for peace, and trying to stop the brutality of the Monster world and their allies. The Continental Army still exists and still continues its struggle against the powers of the Monster world: small and large scale battles still take place sometimes. There was another small army in the Human world, formed by mercenaries, who fought against Monster world. Due to lack of success in their battles and high number of casualties, they disbanded and formed a wandering group of thieves under the command of a man called Mangjong. Amongst them, many were worshipping Soma and his friends. Soma was, and still is, called “King of Thieves”. Their faith in them is very strong. They eventually settled into an island called Wow Island but the rest of the Human world considered them wicked ones and called them ‘Evils of Wow Island”. These mercenary do not have any concept of good or bad and miss any kind of relationship with all the other powers of the Human world. A prophecy spoke of another hero such as Soma who would bring a durable peace. He or she would be born in Soma’s hometown, Thousand Years Town. This is the town where the story of your own hero starts... With many many thanks to '''CrawlinUK' for his huge start-up contribution to make this all possible!'' News Feed (Read All News : ''https://myth-of-soma.com/news) 18th Nov 2019: ''*looks at Kisha* 18th Nov 2019: Have you spoken to Minton lately - No? - maybe you should? 15th Nov 2019: Have you tried farming mats at the farm lately ............? 12th Nov 2019: "The devils world fractured, and the scales of balance sundered, the king of the devils sought a pact to bring his race back from the brink of destruction. The Gods smiled upon their plight and gave unto the devils an armour to clad them in the upcoming war, but all things have a price, and only the strong would walk in this devilish skin, the gods required an offering, the souls of the lands fauna, to imbue the ancient armour with life and to prove the wearers worth". 10th Nov 2019: Essences have come to the Devil lands - start collecting, the items will follow soon! 9th Nov 2019: Are there somethings new and good to find in Devil Soma tonight? 5th Nov 2019: Halloween Event has finished. 4th Nov 2019: Levelling and crafting rates will stay at x2 permanently! healing at x4! 3rd Nov 2019: Meister Spell has finally arrived in TYT! 1st Nov 2019: (Nearly) all of the "hidden items" within the Armory have now been revealed! 26th Oct 2019: A steady stream of new up-dates will be added throughout the Halloween event and beyond - watch this space! 25th Oct 2019: Triple rates are now in-game for Halloween! Scheduled to last until 4th November 2019 25th Oct 2019: All in-town equipment vendors have had their inventories permanently overhauled and now offer a far wider range of items to help you in your levelling endeavours. 25th Oct 2019: New Game Updates 24th Oct 2019: [[Halloween 2019|'Halloween 2019']] 23rd Oct 2019: Wiki goes live Category:Browse